


Under the Stars

by lethallady



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady
Summary: An alternate ending to Chouseishin Gransazer.
Relationships: Shidou Mika/Kudou Tenma
Kudos: 1





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to Toho Co., Ltd.

“Die! Gransazers!” the lead alien of the army Uofu Manafu previously sent roared, turning into a giant kaiju. The kaiju blasted fire balls at them, scattering them in the confusion of explosions.  
“Guys, pull it together,” Tenma called, “we need to summon DaiSazer!” He doubted that everyone could hear him through the explosions, and if they could, they would be too busy dodging the shots anyways. One fire ball came at him, and he rolled aside. Just as he stood up again, he bumped into something solid. He turned around to see what he had bumped into.  
“Tenma, watch it!” Mika warned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another fire ball zip through the air towards them.  
“Watch out!” Tenma pulled Mika out of the way, just as the ground they were standing on moments before blew up. The impact threw them off their feet. Tenma did his best to shield Mika from most of the impact. “You alright, Mika?” he asked her after they crash landed back onto the ground.  
“Yeah…” she replied, awkwardly pulling herself away from him. It was at that moment he realised that their arms were around each other. He was grateful that he had armour on, because he was probably blushing.

“Onee-chan, Tenma-san!” Ken’s voice called. He looked up to see all the others rush towards them. Perfect, now they can summon DaiSazer.  
“All right!” Tenma stood up, “Guys!”  
The others didn’t need reminding. They all summoned their Chouseishin, and DaiSazer was assembled. The others who weren’t piloting the DaiSazer circled the kaiju in their GranVehicles. The kaiju roared, as if challenging them to come forward. Tenma piloted DaiSazer forward, and the kaiju came at them at the same time. Raising its claws, the enemy sliced towards them. “Blast Pressure!” DaiSazer’s right arm composed of GunCaesar blasted fire, competing with the kaiju’s claws attempting to slice through the fire. With the Leviathan arm, he hit it against the kaiju. The enemy was unfazed, and, in a swirl of orange lightning, sliced through the fire blast, and flipped DaiSazer off balance. The GranVehicles attacked to distract the kaiju unsuccessfully. Tenma pulled all the controls, but DaiSazer seemed to take ages to get up.

Just when the enemy was about to give the final blow, a red GranVehicle, one of the Flame Tribe, surged right at the kaiju, and dived down just when the kaiju tried to swipe it away. “Tenma, attack when I distract it, hurry!” Mika’s voice came through the Knuckle Riser. She was so reckless, rushing in like that. But they needed to win, for the fate of the world. Tenma pulled DaiSazer back up. The kaiju clawed again at Mika’s GranVehicle, and she dodged again, but the kaiju was quick this time. Tenma saw it coming. He surged ahead. _Please let me get to her in time,_ he prayed, to no one in particular. But before he could reach her, the claws landed on the GranVehicle. Sparks flew, and the jet dropped down, exploding somewhere in the distance. “NO!” Tenma cried. Anger boiled through him. He charged again, hitting the kaiju’s body before it realised he was attacking it. The kaiju stumbled, and Tenma took this chance to fire the DaiSazer’s finisher. “HYPER BURST!” he roared, the multicolour laser piercing right through the enemy.  
* * *  
“MIKA!” Tenma yelled, “WHERE ARE YOU??!!” He ran around where her GranVehicle crashed, looking for any signs of her. “MIKA!” he called again. There was no sign of her around the jet, so there was one other place she might be- under the debris of the jet. He ran to where most of the debris were piled upon, and ran his hand through the pile. His hand made contact with something rather soft. His heart racing, he lifted the debris. “Mika…” he lifted her out of the debris, “Respond if you can hear me, please don’t die…” She was pale, and losing a lot of blood. “No…” he breathed. It felt as if he was dying, too. “Akira!! Hurry!!” he turned and called to the others who were surrounding him.  
“Tenma,” Akira sighed, shaking his head, “You know it’s too late.”  
“No, I know you can do something!” he exclaimed, “You're a genius doctor, aren’t you! I know you can come up with a solution!”  
“Ten…ma,” a weak voice said. He looked back at Mika. “Akira’s...right, I’m probably…”  
“No, you’re not going to, you’re not going to die on me like this,” he said, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. Mika put her hand over his. He grasped her hand tighter. She managed a weak smile.  
“It’s my last chance, I guess,” she said, “Tenma, I-- I like you.” Looking at her, Tenma couldn’t hold it any longer. He pulled her up and kissed her. She kissed back. He didn’t care if the others were watching, it was his last chance to kiss her. After a while, Mika’s hand slackened. He pulled away. He felt tears streaming down his face. He kissed Mika’s cheek.  
“Be at peace, Mika,” he muttered, “I love you.”  
* * *  
Tenma sat down heavily on a park bench. A question one of his co-workers asked him today kept on echoing over and over again in his head. _You’re not exactly young now, Tenma. Why don’t you get yourself a girlfriend?_ He had asked himself why, many times before. Everyone around him seemed to be so content with their relationships, why did he not get himself happy and content as well? But he knew why. It’s because the only one he truly loved, the one who took his heart away, was gone. Maybe she took his heart away with her when she passed. He gazed up at the night sky. He could still remember the first, and also last, time they kissed, the feeling of her lips against his, their hands joined together. It has been ten years, but, gazing up at the April night sky, he could still imagine her, teasing him about being stupid and calling him idiot. April… the constellation of Aries must be up there somewhere in the night sky…  
“I miss you, Mika... I would do anything just for you to call me idiot again.” Of course, there was no response from the sky, but in his mind, he could picture her, rolling her eyes, saying: _“An idiot wants to be called an idiot? That’s peculiar.”_


End file.
